nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nova Halikarnassos
History Halikarnassos (modern de facto capital of Nova Halikarnassos) was an ancient Ionian city of Caria, located on the Gulf of Cerameicus in Anatolia. According to tradition it was founded by Dorian Greeks. Ancient historian Herodotus wrote that in early times the city participated in the Dorian festival of Apollo at Triopion, but the city’s literature and culture appear completely Ionic and Herodotus’ own Histories were written in Ionic Greek. Halikarnassos has become linked with the birth of written history as it was the native city of Herodotus, "The Father of History" but, in its time, it was better known as one of the great urban trade centers of Anatolia. The city, with its large sheltered harbor and key position on the sea routes, became the capital of the small kingdom, the most famous ruler of which was King Mausolus. His wife Artemisia built the great Tomb of Mausolus after his death, the so-called Mausoleum of Halikarnassos, one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World. Under the rule of Artemisia and Mausolus, the city underwent a great renewal in architecture and infrastructure as the monarchs wished their city to be the jewel of Anatolia. A great wall circuit, public buildings, and a secret dockyard and canal were built as well as many well-ordered roads and temples to the gods. The city was besieged by Alexander the Great in 334 BCE where he almost suffered defeat but, at the last minute, his infantry broke the walls and burned the Persian ships. The Persian commander, Memnon of Rhodes, realizing the city was lost, set fire to it and fled. The fire consumed most of the city. Alexander set his ally, Ada of Caria, to rule Halikarnassos and she, in turn, formally adopted him as her son so that his blood-line would always reign in the city he had taken from the Persians. After Alexander’s death, however, rule of the city passed to Antigonus I (311 BCE), Lysimachus (after 301 BCE) and the Ptolemies (281–197 BCE) and was briefly an independent kingdom until 129 BCE when it came under Roman rule. A series of earthquakes destroyed much of the city as well as the great Mausoleum while repeated pirate attacks from the Mediterranean wreaked further havoc on the area. Halikarnassos, who ruled the Turks in the 11th century, went back to Byzantine rule again in the First Crusade. In the mid-thirteenth century, the Menteşe principality took over Halikarnassos again and built a fort here. With the defeat of Bayezid I in Tamerlane in 1402, the Anatolian Union was dispersed; the Knights of Saint Jean settled in Halikarnassos, where they gave the name Mesy, with the permission of the Ottoman Sultan Mehmet Çelebi. In 1404 CE the knights used the ruins of the Mausoleum to build their castle on the castle built by the Menteşe Emirate. In 1442, the pagans of Halikarnassos rose against the religious pressures of the Christian Knights of St. Jean, but they were all killed through a brutal massacre. After that, both political and religious pressures on the people increased day by day. The reaction wasn't delayed. Conflicts that lasted for 20 years ended with the eventual capture of the Grand Master Jacques de Milly by the insurgents who made up the vast majority of the people. The rebels made a secret agreement with the knights: Halikarnassos would remain under the so-called "control" of the knights in order to protect the city from possible invasions of other countries, while the Halikarnasians aren't ruled by anyone. In turn, the people would release Jacques de Milly and wouldn't have any more trouble with the knights. The agreement has worked smoothly for many years. When Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent conquered Rhodes in 1521, the mystery of the treaty broke down. In 1523, when the administration of the Bodrum Peninsula was left to the Ottomans by the Knights of St. Jean, the people of Halikarnassos, who learned thoroughly from self-sufficiency, demanded independence for a large part of the Aegean region. Although viziers were violently opposed to this demand of the people of Halicarnassus, Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent realized that the realization of this request would be more beneficial in terms of the economic interests of his country. Thus the Sultan allowed the people of a large part of the Aegean region to govern himself. On this point, in a contradictory way, Nova Halikarnassos became the home of the first anarchic community with state status. Over the years, people living in the territory of Nova Halikarnassos have been uprooted to be part of Nova Halikarnassos. The borders of Nova Halikarnassos expanded with conflicts caused by uprisings. So, the boundaries of today's Halikarnassos are formed. After the determination of the country boundaries, as the international relations and diplomacy developed, the Halikarnasians entered the disarmament path and began to apply their current policies.